Arthur McDonald
|birth_place=South Africa or Antigua |death_place= |image= |caption= |allegiance= |serviceyears=1924 - 1962 |rank=Air Marshal |branch= |commands=No. 79 Squadron No. 32 Squadron No. 106 Group RAF Staff College, Andover Aeroplane and Armament Experimental Establishment Royal Pakistan Air Force Technical Training Command |battles=World War II |awards=Knight Commander of the Order of the Bath Air Force Cross }} Air Marshal Sir Arthur William Baynes McDonald, KCB, AFC, FRAeS (14 June 1903 – 26 July 1996) was a senior Royal Air Force officer. He served as Commander-in-Chief of the Royal Pakistan Air Force between 1955 and 1957. Early life McDonald was born on 14 June 1903 in either South Africa or Antigua. His father was a British Army doctor who had served in the Second Boer War. He grew up on the Caribbean islands of Saint Kitts and Antigua, then members of the British West Indies. He was educated at Antigua Grammar School, before joining Epsom College, a public school in Surrey, England. Military career On 15 March 1924, McDonald was commissioned into the General Duties Branch of the Royal Air Force as a pilot officer on probation. His commission and rank were confirmed on 15 September 1924. He was promoted to flying officer on 15 October 1925. On 1 September 1928, he was granted a permanent commission. He was promoted to flight lieutenant on 13 October 1929. He was appointed Officer Commanding No. 79 Squadron and then Officer Commanding No. 32 Squadron in 1937. He served in World War II as Assistant Director of Repair and Servicing at the Air Ministry and then on the staff at Headquarters Fighter Command before becoming Air Defence Commander in Ceylon in 1942, Air Officer Training at Headquarters Air Command of South East Asia Command in 1943 and Air Officer Commanding No. 106 Group in April 1945. After the War he was appointed Commandant of the RAF Staff College, Andover and then Commandant of the Aeroplane and Armament Experimental Establishment before becoming Director-General of Manning in the rank of Air Vice Marshal at the Air Ministry in 1952. In June 1955 McDonald became the fourth and last commander-in-chief of the Royal Pakistan Air Force. At the time of his retirement the Royal Pakistan Air Force became the Pakistan Air Force, and McDonald was succeeded in the command of the renamed force by Air Marshal Asghar Khan.PAF s' Chief of the Air Staffs, PAF Falcons.com His last appointments were as Air Officer Commanding-in-Chief at Technical Training Command in 1958 and as Air Member for Personnel in 1959 before retiring in 1962. Later life Following retirement, McDonald continued sailing. He won his last race at the age of 92. He died on 26 July 1996, aged 93. Personal life A keen sailor, McDonald competed in the 1948 Summer Olympics. He represented Great Britain in the Firefly event. He came ninth out of 21 competitors. He later became Admiral of the RAF Sailing Association. References |- |- |- Category:Royal Air Force air marshals Category:Chiefs of Air Staff, Pakistan Category:Pakistan Air Force air marshals Category:Pakistan Air Force officers Category:1903 births Category:1996 deaths Category:Knights Commander of the Order of the Bath Category:Recipients of the Air Force Cross (United Kingdom) Category:People educated at Epsom College Category:Alumni of Peterhouse, Cambridge Category:Sailors at the 1948 Summer Olympics